The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, more particularly, to such device as integrated circuits or multiple circuits on a single substrate with a corresponding large number of circuit connections and corresponding leads out of the device.
Prior art blocking members for limiting the spread of plastic flash outside of a mold cavity is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,061 assigned to Motorola, Inc. on Oct. 5, 1971. However, the blocking members, namely, lead spacers are provided separate from a mounting portion for mounting an electronic unit and the blocking members are formed within a portion of a metallic strip. Therefore, it is not sufficient for blocking purposes of mold spread in the above blocking members.